


The Cheerleader and the Nerd [Part 1]

by cobra71429



Category: GWA - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleader, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Kissing, Lapdance, Legal Teens, No Sex...Yet, Part 1, Sweet, Uniforms, Virgin Listener - Freeform, classmates to lovers, reassuring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra71429/pseuds/cobra71429
Summary: The head cheerleader has gotten accepted to college, but needs to pass her last semester to earn a scholarship. After a talk with the schools smartest and slightly nerdy guy (you), she gets an idea. If you help her with school, she’ll give you some new experiences that you'll never forget.Character Background: This is not your typical stuck up, bratty cheerleader. She is gorgeous and she knows it. She is confident, experienced,  and self-assured, but she is kind even to the nerdy kid in school. She is patient and reassuring while guiding a nervous, awkward virgin along a journey of sexual exploration.





	The Cheerleader and the Nerd [Part 1]

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to make any changes or modifications to the script to make it work for you. All effects and directions are only suggestions. Feel free to use/post where/however you like. I am always open to and appreciate all feedback to help improve my writing.
> 
> This is a fictional work involving consenting adults over 18. This content should only be viewed by adults.

[Desperate] Mrs. Smith, please! I have to pass this class! 

There’s really nothing else I can do to bring my grade up? 

Any extra credit, homework, or projects? Nothing? Ugh! This is so not fair. [Stomps away starting to cry]

[Door opens, then closes][Still Crying/Sniffling]  
Oh, sorry! I was looking for a quiet place to study. I didn’t know anyone was in here already. 

I’ll leave you alone. Sorry to have bothered you. 

What’s the matter? It’s nothing really. 

[Muttered to yourself] She just wants to ruin my life that’s all. 

Oh, nothing. You don’t want to hear about my problems. 

Oh, you do? Really? Well, ok... 

I got accepted to college on a cheerleading scholarship, but it’s dependent on my senior grades. 

I’m doing okay in most of my classes, but I’m failing Mrs. Smith’s class and she won’t let me do anything extra to help my grade.

I’m worried that this late in the semester I won’t be able to bring my average up enough to pass before graduation.

If I don’t pass, no scholarship. And I definitely can’t afford tuition without it. 

Basically I have to pass or no college and since I’m already 18, my parents won’t let me stay at home if I don’t go to college.

So my life as I know it will be basically ruined.

Anyway, sorry to unload all of that on you, I’m just really stressed.

Thanks for listening, I’ll head out now.

[Short Pause]  
Wait…aren’t you going to be the valedictorian? 

I wish school was as easy for me as it is for you. 

[Nervous] Hmmm, I just got a crazy idea. 

Bear with me here. 

You’re the smartest guy in school, right? 

Well, what you think about helping me pull my grade up? 

I’m sure we could work out some sort of [sultry] arrangement for me to pay you back. 

What do I mean? 

Well, I know we don’t really hang out in the same groups, but…in all the time we’ve been in school together, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with a girlfriend.

So I’m betting you aren’t the most experienced guy around in that department.

Maybe I could help you with that, granted you help me of course.

Plus, I’ve seen the way you look at me, especially on days we wear our cheerleading uniforms.

Guys are never quite as subtle as they think they are.

What do you think? You interested?

Well, I know you’re interested in me [giggle], but what about the deal? 

How would it work? Well, let’s start easy.

Help me get a good grade on this homework and I’ll think of a reward for you tomorrow.

What do you say, you in?

You are? Awesome! You won’t regret it, I promise. Let’s get started.

[Pause for Passage of Time]

[People talking in background]  
Guess who got an A on yesterday’s homework?

[Whisper] And guess who gets a reward?  
Why don’t you meet me at lunch in the study room off the library we were in yesterday.

Nobody should be there then.

[Door closes]  
Thank you, thank you, thank you.

I knew this was a great idea.

Come here, so I properly repay you.

You’ve always wanted to kiss me haven’t you?

[Giggle] Don’t lie, it’s really ok.

Now’s your chance. [Smooch]

[Giggle] Well, I did say kiss…but that was like a peck my grandma would give me.

I mean on the lips, silly. I want a real kiss.

[Kiss] Ok, not terrible.

That wasn’t you first kiss was it?

It was? No, it’s fine. 

I’m honored I could be your first kiss.

Why don’t you try again? This time linger for a bit…

[Kissing sounds] Yeah, that wasn’t too bad was it?

[Giggle] You’re actually kind of cute when you blush.

Kiss me again. [Kissing] 

Hey, it’s ok…it was just my tongue.

I figured you’d want the full experience, right?

Want to try one more time before we have to go? [Full, Sloppy Makeout]

[Breathing hard] Well, well, well... You learn pretty quickly at other things too, it seems.

We’d better get back before we’re late for class.

Meet me in the library after school to help me study for my quiz?

Tomorrow is uniform day. Maybe you’ll get a special treat.

[Pause for Passage of Time]

[People talking in background]  
I don’t know how you did it, but those tips you taught me really helped, I passed that quiz pretty easily thanks to you.

[Whisper] And I’ll thank you properly later.

Meet me in the gym equipment room after the pep rally. 

[Door opens, then closes]  
I’m glad you came. I’ve been waiting for a little while.

I was worried you weren’t going to come.

You aren’t having second thoughts about our arrangement are you? 

No? You just didn’t want to get caught? [Giggle] 

The thrill of getting caught is part of the fun, silly. 

Now come over here and pick up where we left off yesterday. 

[Heavy Kissing]  
I swear you’re already better at that than yesterday, but this isn’t today’s reward. 

Under my arm is a little zipper going down my side. 

You’re going to pull that zipper down. 

Yes, I’m sure. Aren’t you? 

That’s what I thought. [Giggle]

Slowly, it gets stuck sometimes. 

There, now do you want me to take this off? 

Wipe that silly grin off your face and use your words, sweetie. 

Yes? Good!

Let’s just put this over here. 

Well? What do you think? 

Obviously you can tell I didn’t wear a bra today, because I was hoping I would get to show them off to you.

Does that make it hotter, knowing I had nothing on underneath this uniform top all day just because of you?

Do you think anyone else could tell?

Were my big, perky boobs swaying and extra bouncy today?

Could you see the outlines of my areola or how hard my pink nipples got whenever the top moved across them?

See, I told you it was fun to possibly get caught.

Now pick your tongue up off the floor and come over here and use it.

[Kissing]  
You can feel them if you want. 

Gently…just squeeze them. 

[Kissing Continues]  
Rub my nipples with your thumbs. 

Feel them getting hard for you? 

You are doing that. 

I’m guessing these are the first pair you’ve ever played with. 

First pair you’ve ever seen, other than porn?!! [Giggle] 

I guess we’ve both got a lot of catching up to do then. 

I want you to suck on them. 

Kiss down my neck until you get to a nipple, then take it between your lips. 

Suck on it for a bit until its nice and hard, then swirl your tongue around it. 

Yes, just like that! But don’t leave the other one unattended. 

Use your fingers on the other one, then switch.

Mmmm, that was really nice. 

I think that concludes today’s lesson. [Giggle]

See you after school tomorrow in the computer lab to work on that essay? 

[Pause for Passage of Time]

….aaaaaaaaaaaaand done! 

Save and print.

Thank you for your help.

I don’t think I’ve ever written something so good. 

In fact…I don’t think we even have to wait for it to be graded. 

I already know we aced this essay. 

So why don’t you just roll that chair over there while I set the mood a little. 

[Music starts and continues in the background]  
What’s going on? 

You really are clueless about all this aren’t you? [Giggle

Well...you’re the smartest guy in school, let’s analyze this situation.

You’re sitting in chair, with a pretty girl standing over you, and music playing.

What could happen next? 

Let me give you another little hint. 

Let me just sit riiiight here. 

In your lap. 

Figure it out yet? 

Yes, I’m going to give you a lap dance, silly. 

I mean, unless you don’t want me to? 

Ok then. Sit back and enjoy. 

Relax, don’t be so tense. 

Here, put your hands on my hips. 

I said relax, this isn’t a club. Touching isn’t forbidden.

You like the feeling of my firm, shapely butt on your lap?

Just wait until I start moving. 

Start slowly grinding my ass in circles on you. 

Keep your hands on my tiny waist as I bounce on your lap. 

Help me take my shirt off. 

Yes, I’m wearing a bra today. 

What do you say? Want to give taking it off a shot? 

I thought so. [Giggle] 

Just unhook the clasps in the back. 

I know…it’s harder than it sounds. 

There you go. Just a couple more. 

Nobody is an expert at this their first time. 

Try doing it behind your back. 

There you go all done. 

Now, move the straps down my shoulders. 

And it’s off. We won’t be needing that for a bit.

Are they as good as you remember? 

I want you to hold them. 

I want feel your hands on them from behind as I lean back into you. 

Squeezing and rubbing as I grind my tight cheerleader ass into you. 

Oh, what’s that back there? 

Getting a bit excited are we? Good! 

I was beginning to think you didn’t like me as much as I thought. 

Now I have something to work with. 

Does that feel good? 

Your boner nestled between my cheeks as you caress my amazing tits. 

Mmmm, I just love feeling you get hard beneath me as I dance just for you. 

[Music continues for a minute until song fades and ends] 

Awww, times up. 

I hope you had as much fun as I did. 

Let me put my top back on before someone sees us. 

I need to head to cheer practice now. 

Do you want to walk me there? 

Why do you need a minute? Are you ok? 

Wait. Is that wet spot you’re trying to cover up? 

Oh my god. Did I make you cum in your pants? 

Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry. 

Don’t be embarrassed. It’s my fault. 

I shouldn’t have pushed you so far. 

You have extra clothes in your locker? Good. 

Let me get them for you and you can get changed. 

Wait right here. 

Here you go, and I really am sorry again. 

[Seductive] And if you’re still up for our deal, maybe next time you can cum someplace better.

Cobra71429 2020


End file.
